Alice cooper vs mr. bad
alice cooper vs mr. bad is joshuakrasinski's fifth match it features rockstar alice cooper taking on a demon named mr. bad interlude johnny's voice: previously on celebrity deathmatch nick: alice cooper? alice cooper: i am here to warn you about an evil presence it could be anyone *a demon appears* nick: who is that? alice: that is the evil presence i was warning you about mr. bad: i am mr. bad here to banish your souls to hell alice: oh yeah well i am taking this into the deathmatch ring fight johnny: welcome fight fans i'm johnny gomez nick: and i'm nick diamond johnny: for those just joining us here is what happened after a match between five nights at freddy's nightguards mike schmidt and jeremy fitzgerald rockstar alice cooper warned about a evil presence suddenly that evil presence showed up in the form of a demon named mr. bad nick: he wants our souls johnny: luckily alice copper is ready and is taking this demon on in an official deathmatch let's go down to the ring to start that fight mills: okay you two i want a good clean fight mr. bad i want you to obide those rules now let's get it on *Bell rings* alice: okay ugly time to send you back to where you came *alice tries to pucnh mr. bad but he dodges* mr. bad: ha good luck i am the most powerful of all demons *he then attacks alice with his whip style* nick: and there's a demonic tail whip from mr. bad *alice get's up* johnny: but alice cooper is back up alice: i will fight you even if it kills me mr.bad: that can be arranged *punches his nose hard sending blood out* both johnny nick: ooh!! johnny: alice cooper is taking a beating down there alice: ahh! damnit! you demonic bastard how about i teach a little something *he then hits mr/ bad with a hammer smashing his head* mr.bad: ahh! *shakes and comes out with bruises* johnny: a devastating hammer head smash mr. bad: oh so that is how you wanna play huh? very well take this *rams into alice cooper sending him flying into the turnbuckle* nick: alice cooper is sent flying into the turnbuckle! johnny: alice is not gonna like that *mr. bad then grabs him and punches him in the face blood everywhere* nick: now mr. bad using his tiny fist to punch his face *alice escapes* nick: but alice escapes mr. bad: well you might be agile but your still a girly girl *crowd gasps* johnny: did he just? nick: he did johnny alice: oh hell no! i am not hearing that no more mr. nice cooper *alice cooper then grows sharp teeth and bits mr.bad's horns off* johnny: alice using the rare nightmare horn bite mr. bad: hey i need those give them back alice: okay then if you say so *alice then jams then horns through mr.bad's head making him scream in pain* alice: now seeing as though blood is cut off from your brain you should die right about *mr. bad's body falls to the floor bleeding* alice: now johnny: wow alice is a rockstar and now a scientist mills: i declare alice cooper the winner! *raises alice's hand as the bell rings* johnny: wow what a fight alice cooper shows mr, bad why he is the true demon king nick: not only that but he has saved us all from hellfire johnny: indeed nick from everyone here at celebrity deathmatch i'm johnny gomez nick: and i'm nick dimaond johnny: saying good fight and good night